Reversed
by cloe17
Summary: What if Kurt transferred to Dalton a year before? What if Blaine had been to one to fall for Kurt, the lead singer of the Warblers? This is a one shot for Chasing Aspirations :D


Blaine Anderson did not enjoy Westerville high school. He had recently come out and his fellow students felt that it was their duty to show Blaine that his sexuality was not deemed acceptable.

His parents: Joan and Richard Anderson were also not thrilled by Blaine's announcement as they wanted their only son to date the neighbour's daughter as their neighbours had good social contacts.

If all of this wasn't bad enough for Blaine, his first Sadie Hawkins dance was about to kick it up a notch. He had invited Josh, his friend and only other out guy at the school. The night had been lovely and they had enjoyed each others company, but the main jocks decided to corner the two as they waited for josh's dad to pick them up and as Blaine would later describe it: 'kick the living crap' out of them.

It was while Blaine was lying in hospital with several fractures and bruises that Blaine's parents decided that the private school Dalton Academy would be the right place to make a man out of their disgrace of a son.

This is how Blaine ended up where he is now: walking down an elegant staircase in Dalton on his first day. Trying to stop his hand from shaking, he slowly descended the staircase. He soon realised that he had no idea where he was going. With a timid voice he asked the boy in front of him: 'excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here.'

Blaine then proceeded to forget his name as the boy heard him and turned around. The angel in front of him had perfectly coiffed hair, oceanic eyes and porcelain skin.

Blaine realised that he was staring at him and saw that the angelic boy in front of him was talking to him. 'My name's Kurt'

Blaine took the hand that was offered to him and was shocked at how soft it was. 'Blaine' he replied quietly.

Now out of his daze he realised that students were rushing around in all directions. 'What's going on?' He asked curiously.

'It's the Warblers. Their performances tend to shut the school out for a while' Kurt said, his bright eyes alight with excitement.

Blaine's golden eyes were wide with shock. 'You mean the glee club here is kind of cool?' He said.

Kurt smiled and answered: 'the warblers are like royalty, like rock stars.'  
>Blaine was glad to find his hand in Kurt's again, as Kurt took his hand and said. 'Come on there's a shortcut'<p>

It felt like they were in slow motion as the walked hand and hand down the corridor. Blaine couldn't believe how lavish and ornate just the corridor was, and that this heavenly boy was holding his hand.

Too soon enough they reached their destination. It seemed to be some sort of common room. Blaine barely had time to process how many students had turned up to watch the Warblers perform when Kurt sais: 'excuse me' and walked to the centre of the Warblers.

Blaine could not believe his eyes. The boy of his dreams was the lead singer of the Warblers. Blaine couldn't believe his ears either as he heard an angelic and flirty voice singing 'Teenage Dream'. Blaine realised he must be dreaming as he looked up and saw that Kurt was practically singing to him, winking every so often.

Blaine had the expression of an excitable puppy throughout the whole performance, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

An hour later and they were sitting in Westervilles' finest coffee shop: The Lima Bean. After the performance Kurt had introduced him to his best friends: Wes and David and then asked if he wanted to go get coffee so he could answer any questions he might have about Dalton life.

'So how are you liking Dalton so far?' Kurt asked, sipping his non fat mocha.

Blaine blushed slightly at Kurt's inquiring question and shyly answered: 'It seems amazing, everyone's been so welcoming'

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's enthusiasm and asked: 'so what brings you to Dalton?'

Blaine froze, his hand grasping the coffee cup strongly, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. 'I-I my parents wanted to move house.'

Kurt tried to put a sympathetic, comforting smile on his face, instead of the frown that was forming due to the thought of someone hurting Blaine.

'Blaine you can trust me, you can tell me the truth.' Kurt said his eyes full of kindness and understanding.

Blaine had lost all his friends and not even his parents were there for him during his recent and ongoing struggle. Yet here his breathtaking boy in front of him who he had only known for an hour was willing to help him. This was too much for broken Blaine to take.

The pain he had buried for the past few weeks now erupted, tears running down his face, his face buried in his hands. Kurt was out of his chair in an instant, his arm rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back. 'Shhhh, it's ok. Let it all out Blaine, It's going to be ok.'

Finally, Blaine ran out of tears. He lifted his head up and his red, puffy eyes and tear streaked face broke Kurt's heart. 'Thank you, I'm sorry for ruining our talk'

Kurt put both arms on Blaine's shoulders and turned Blaine to face him. 'Don't be sorry. I've been through rubbish myself but it just makes us stronger.'

'I'm here whenever you're ready to talk.' Kurt added, going back to sit in his chair.

Blaine took in a deep breath and gulped down some of his coffee. 'I was bullied at my last school. I ran. I'm a coward, I couldn't deal with it any more.' His voice cracked at the end of his confession.

'Blaine, look at me' Kurt said gently yet firmly. Blaine reluctantly looked at him, surprised to see an angry look on Kurt's face.

'You are not a coward Blaine! It takes courage to admit that you need help.'

'I was bullied at my previous school. One Neanderthal made it him mission to make my life a living hell. So I came here.' Kurt continued.

Blaine felt relief bubbling through him at Kurt's words. It made him realise that he wasn't alone.

'All the hard times we go through purifies us; we become gold purified by flames.' Kurt added, shocked by his poignant words. If he was being honest with himself Blaine's golden eyes had inspired his simile.

Blaine feels hope at Kurt's words. Kurt is confident and happy. If Kurt survived then maybe he can do, especially with Kurt's help. Knowing that Blaine needed to be out of the public eye, Kurt took Blaine back to Dalton and helped him move into his dorm room.

Over the next couple of days Kurt and Blaine became friends and Kurt became an unofficial mentor, always a call or a coffee away.

tbc...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is a one shot for my 100th reviewer of my story: 'Teach me What you Know' - Chasing Aspirations, who this is dedicated too.**

** I decided to post what i have done so far so there will be more :D hope you like it so far Chasing Aspirations and let me know what you think everyone. 3 **


End file.
